


"Forget Me"

by whydidmyusernamechange



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Send help im sobbing over something i wrote, also I will by mitski, i think that's how you spell it idk, inspired by the song forget me by chrysalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidmyusernamechange/pseuds/whydidmyusernamechange
Summary: Sadstuck!but it's Hiveswap >:p
Relationships: Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	"Forget Me"

Endings are always depicted as being sad.  
Regardless if the story's loose threads were tied together then it's stray-ends cut, endings can and always will be sad.

Joey hadn't thought about The End much on their journey, and as it neared she had begun to avoid thinking about it.  
Those fears began to creep dangerously into her conscious mind about two nights before The End. Dammek's lusus was already inundated in his own dreams, yet Joey and Xefros remained awake under the celestial bodies of this foreign sky. Over time it had become more familiar to her, of course, although it only felt that way because he was there to share it with her.  
"Do you know what that one's name is?"  
Joey turned to Xefros.  
The two of them were splayed out on a lower patch of grass in a secluded field.  
The gray-shaded boy turned his head to hers, leaving their noses less than a centimeter apart.  
"Joey, just because I was able to pick out one constellation doesn't mean I'm some astronomy extraordinaire." He chuckled.  
A palpable moment of tension hung between the two as Joey stared at him.  
She had found herself in moments like this quite often whenever she would look at his eyes for too long, or at times his hands. She couldn't help but wish that he'd take hers. Not that he hadn't before of course, but that was different. It was always different, because when he did that one time she doubted his heart may burst or breath had slipped from his lungs leaving him feeling light headed.  
Even when he did blush at her she was sure it was only because of his awkwardness, but Joey couldn't help but wish it was for the same reason she felt her cheeks turn a similar tint of a ripe strawberry.  
"Y-yeah." Joey's response came out like a sharp breeze that tickled Xefros' nose.  
His face morphed to a shade like her's.  
"Remember how you said I should speak my mind more?" Joey nodded, and turned on her side, causing her entire body to face his. "I think you may be my best friend, and I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
"Just do whatever you want, it's your life, Xefros." She tried to make her voice sound casual despite how giddy she was with oxytocin.  
Xefros' eyes seemed to double in size. "W-well then, cAn I do this?" His voice cracked.  
"Do what?" Joey asked, before Xefros quickly pecking her on the cheek.  
She tentatively touched the tip of her right middle finger to where he had anxiously kissed her.  
"U-uhm..Ye-yes you can do that." Joey's lips slipped into an uncontrollable smile.  
"Isn't like, moirail, a best friend though?" 

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like I wanna do things that matesprits do with you I guess.."

" You wanna be my boyfriend?" 

"I-I guess. But I mean you have to go home eve-" He stammered.

"I don't wanna think about that."  
And like how she had longed to do, she pressed her palm against his, and allowed her fingers to melt into his. Xefros' frantic gaze softened against her touch. He knew that his purr was too loud to try and cover up at this point, but she didn't seem to mind, so he relaxed and just enjoyed this moment they both knew was unlikely to ever happen again.

"Well, I suppose this is it."  
Joey stood in front of the glowing emerald-shaded portal.

"I mean you'll be happy, not being on this hell-hole of a planet anymore, heh.." He let out a distorted laugh he tried to utilize as a tool to lighten the tension but this failed attempt just made the ambience even more depressing.

"J-joey are you alright?"

Joey remained silent and just tightened herself around him. "I don't wanna leave you." She whispered into his shoulder.  
Her words seemed to be a tipping point for him. Xefros felt weak as he felt his nose run and face dampen at five basic words, as blunt and transparent as they are.  
Xefros felt his hands tighten around her lithe figure. "I don't want you to leave either." He called out in a whimpering tone.  
"I love you so, so much." She draped her right arm across his neck while the other fondled in his hair.  
"I could stay, I want to stay! We could be happy!" Joey cried out.

"I don't want to make you do that. My future has basically been predetermined but on Earth you can move on. Just forget me."

"Never!" Joey sobbed before pulling away from him, she grasped his hands tightly and he interlocked his fingers with hers.  
"I will never forget you, Xefros Tritoh."  
Xefros' hands began to shake violently.

"I'm sorry."

Your name is XEFROS TRITOH and you feel like shit because you just pushed your lover into a portal.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry  
> Anyways I made a playlist for them on Spotify lolol https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ra9LCbKc3yYjaeJiu7q5E?si=cmm4bex7Qy--8w17_jzbjQ


End file.
